Watch episode 12 of The Spectacular Spider-Man
by The Champions
Summary: emeraldwolf1997 is the original creator of this idea I asked if it was ok. He said sure. so no bull on copy right. Cause he allowed me to. Anyway please read and review give ideas so i can finish this up.
1. Chapter 1

Hello today we are going to be watching yet another period of time. But this time Peter will actually be joining us for this one

Peter: where are we?

Liz: Oh Petey well you see. Umm the thing is…

Gwen: We kinda know that your Spider-Man and that we have been watching you fight past crimes and class

Peter we are here to watch your past life. Be ready cause you know this better then anyone. Better the aunt May.

Aunt May: What does he mean Peter?

Peter: wait do you mean when the symbiote…

Yes Peter, that is what I mean

Peter: Ok then they might as well figure out why I do this

Everyone: Peter are you ok what is he showing us?

Peter: He is gonna show it. I don't need to speak I'm not proud of this

I know Peter, but I think uncle Ben would be proud Peter.

Peter: I know

(May sobs) Oh what could it be

Peter yells at his friends saying how he has money problems. Flash then gives Peter a reality check. Then scene changes to Peter in the black suit swinging to  
the top of a building.

Peter: Ok so if Flash Thompson is making sense something must be seriously why did I blow off my friends Mj, Liz, Gwen. She's always been there for us since the 7th grade, and what about the battle with the sinister six the one we slept through. Or the fact that we asked tombstone for a job. Or the fact that we keep thinking of we instead of I. It's the symbitoe it's changing me. It's taking over my life. I have to get it off.

Liz: so that's why Petey blew us off

Peter: yeah I'm sorry. I never even meant for the ooze to get on me it just did when black cat tried to steal it

"Flash: Hey don't doubt me that much Peter. I'm not the smartest but I know when someone is going through stuff

Peter: I know but usually you don't give me advice nor a reality check.

Flash: True.

The vibrations you don't like them. Yes we do not like the vibrations they are unpleasant. In anger you try to hurt us but instead you've made us stronger we shall demonstrate. Ahhh stop please Stooooop!

Peter: Where am I? What's going on?

Uncle Ben: what's going on is that your late for school kiddo, and we can't have that.

Peter: uncle Ben…!

May: oh Peter how?

Peter: it's just me living my own memories aunt May

Peter smiles and hugs uncle Ben

Peter: Uncle Ben (he says happily.)

Uncle Ben: ha ha ha I haven't had a hug like this since you were 12. But you still need to hustle kiddo. Don't want to miss today's field trip it's all you've talked about for weeks.

Peter: felid trip? Who cares about a field trip uncle Ben your your here your alright.

Ben: I'm fine Peter. But I got to get you out the door so I can get to work.

Peter: Forget work you don't know how much I've missed you.

Aunt May: is he still here?

Peter: he's here aunt May uncle Ben is back.

May: I was talking about you Peter.

Ben: Funny mood today this one.

Peter: Funny mood try great mood your back were a family again.

Everyone sobs as the see the thoughts inside of peter's mind

May: oh Peter I wish he was back to.

Peter: I know aunt May I can't forgive my self.

Everyone then was confused on what he meant by that. And wondered what he meant.

Peter: cant we just take a minute to talk there is so much I need to tell you.

Ben: well you can tell us later kiddo.

Peter: wait don't go.

Gwen Isn't this exciting.

Flash: Sure if you like things that crawled from under a rock or if you are one ha ha ha ha

Peter: the field trip. Thee field trip!

Martha: and over here we have esu labs collection of spider genetically mutated making 15 super spiders.

Gwen: there are only 14 one's missing.

Martha: ha my husband must've took it for further study.

Peter: it's happening all over again this time I'll stop it. This time I have to stop it then everything will go back to the way it's supposed to and uncle ben will.. Ahhh not again.

Peter: What's happening to me.

DNA shows webs and forming and stuff

Peter: I feel different, woah

Peter: I'm sticking, I'm climbing, but human beens can't do all of this we can't ahhh ok we have to stay calm this will work it's gotta. This rocks imagine what we could do with this… this power.

Wrestle speaker: who dares challenge the champion crusher!

Spidey: the spider-man dares

Speaker: ya sure kid?

Spidey: $1000 if I win

Speaker: there are caveats but yea.

Spidey: then I'm in.

May:Oh Peter I didn't know you were trying to help us with taxes.

Peter: yeah well this is something, that I'll never do again. I'll never look the other way ever. Peter said with an angry voice

Liz: what do you mean Petey?

Gwen: what happened Pete?

Spidey: ok i'm ready.

Crusher: I don't like picking on little guys so I'm gonna make this quick okay.

Spidey: thanks crush but I'm good in fact I'm really good I might even say great.

Crusher: where'd he go

Spidey: yo hooo

Crusher: get down here!

Spidey: thats one option.

Crusher: hey what is this?!

Spidey: your welcome to try but your welcome to find match is already over.

Speaker: ladies and gentleman the spectacular Spider-Man

Speaker: got your money in my safe kid all you need is to sign a contract.

Spidey: woah I'm not signing anything.

Speaker: then no cash I told you there were caveats

Spidey: but that's not fair

Speaker: Fairs not my problem. Hey kid that's my money spider-man stop him.

Spidey: Not my problem

May: sobs

Peter: what's wrong aunt May?

May: Oh Peter it's ben

Spidey starts swinging to a ware house.

Spidey: you took the life of a good man who had a loving family and you took his life for some lousy car!

Spidey holds him against the edge of a window

Spidey: that face, what have I done.

Symbiote: why blame your self, we didn't hurt uncle ben the world took him away from us. The world takes everything we love. Theres no one you can trust Peter Parker except us join us make are bond permanent, and everything we ever wanted would ours.

Gwen: No Peter don't do it. It just wants the anger.

Peter just stays silent.

May: Oh ben please help him.

Ben: hold up there kiddo.

Peter: Uncle Ben?

Symbiote: we don't need you anymore old man.

Ben: to bad you brought up my memory and now your stuck with me.

Symbiote: wait STOP!

Ben: well kiddo were here?

Peter: Here?

Ben: the library you said you had to study here.

Peter: yeah

Peter: uncle Ben If you could do something better then anyone else well then it wouldn't be wrong to cash in on your talents right?

Ben: well it would depend on what type of talents were talking about.

Ben: listen kiddo I was going through exactly the same thing when I was your age.

Peter: no not exactly.

Ben: Point is your changing into the man your meant to be, and just because you can do something doesn't mean you should. With great power there must also come great responsibility.

Symbiote: pretty words. But what good do they do? We still went to the venue we still let the cat burglar go and went down to take this car and took Ben away from us.  
Ben: from him, not you. That's not the point, and I'll prove it.

Spidey: no it can't be you it can't.

Symbiote: Ha this proofs your point?

Ben: wait watch him take his vengeance.

Spidey: I should drop you take what you took from Ben Parker!

May: PETER NO!

Randy: don't do it!

Flash: your a hero not a murderer!

Liz: Petey please think about this.

Spidey drops him then webs his foot 2 feet from the ground.

Spidey: But he wouldn't approve with great power comes great responsibility.

May: Oh Peter it wasn't your fault.

Peter: It was aunt May I let the guy go I didn't do anything to stop him. I looked back it's my fault he's dead and I'm gonna make sure that no one ever loses someone the way I lost uncle Ben

Liz: Petey you didn't know at the time.

Peter: I still should have stopped him.

May: Peter uncle Ben would be so proud of you.

Peter: I know aunt May, I know.

Ben: and that kiddo was only the beginning

Then memories start flashing of all the lives he saved and the good he has done.

Symbiote: no ones denying the great work we've done. But how were we relayed we have no money no girl no real friends. None that is except us.

Ben: I beg to differ

More memories of Peter saving lives appears on screen

Peter: uncle Ben is right I'm not alone in this and I am not giving up who I am to become one with the ooze.

Symbiote: you can not reject what you already are.

Ben: go get em kiddo.

Peter: Now mud stain, shall we dance?

Back in reality

Symbiote: no don't do this we only want to help you be with you.

Spidey: I'm sorry symbiote I know this must hurt, but were just no good together. Considered your self dumped.


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to leave this fanfic as a complete because I like the ending of how it leaves a cliff hanger let me know if you want a sequel.


End file.
